


Flowers Pick Themselves

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4221249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I hope you like it!</p><p>"PROMPT: harry asks louis to the spring fling and even though harry is the school nerd and louis said yes as a joke, it ends up being the best fucking date of all time (maybe marcel then harry styles transformation!!!!)"</p><p>In which Louis makes the best joke of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers Pick Themselves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> When I signed up to pinch hit for HL Spring Exchange, I said I didn’t really want a Highschool!AU. Then, one of my options turned out to be a Highschool!AU and I thought … actually, that sounds alright. So, here we are.

The acrid smell of hydrogen sulfide filled Louis’ nostrils and he wrinkled his nose, turning away from the desk.

“How does it look?” a voice asked at his side, but he didn’t answer.

It was a Tuesday morning and Louis was in double science. Normally, this wouldn’t have been a particular issue for him. Science wasn’t so bad. At least they got to mess with bunsen burners every now and again. Today, however, double science was grey. The pathetic March weather outside was grey, the walls of the packed classroom were grey, his fellow classmate’s uniforms were grey. Everything was grey.

He slumped back on his stool and fiddled with the corner of his exercise book.

“That bad, huh?”

Louis craned his head around to see who was speaking. It was only Harry, though, so he simply shrugged and started to rip a strip from the page in his book.

He’d been assigned the seat next to Harry Styles at the beginning of term in something Louis liked to consider their teacher’s last ditch attempt to retain control of his classroom. Louis wasn’t sure it had worked, really, but Harry wasn’t so bad. At least he hadn’t ended up like Zayn, stuck with the most idiotic kid in class. He smirked at the memory of Zayn’s horrified face when he had found out who he was sitting with.

“What’s so funny?” Harry asked.

Louis squinted up at him as he tightened a clamp around one of the vials in their experiment. Harry’s excessive curly hair was sticking out at strange angles around his safety goggles.

“Nothing,” Louis muttered. “What are we doing, then?”

“Waiting. We have to see what colour it turns.”

“Thrilling,” he drawled.

Harry let out a small huff of laughter and Louis raised his eyebrows. He hadn’t even been trying to make a joke. But then, Harry was so clever, Louis never knew if the other boy was laughing with him, or at him.

He sighed, thinking about all the homework they’d already been set for next week. “I can’t believe he’s given us two exercises for next week. When am I supposed to be able to see my friends? Or eat? Or sleep?”

Harry chuckled again and pushed his glasses back up his nose where they’d started to slip. “I could help,” he said, leaning forward eagerly. “We could go over it together, if you want?”

Louis hummed. It might be a good idea to run through his work with Harry, his mum had been on at him for a while about his marks.

“I will think about, young Styles.”

Harry grinned, just as the bell rang for the end of the lesson, showing off his bright smile. As everyone around them started to pack up Louis could hear Mr. Arkwright should above the noise, “The bell is for me, not for you!” Louis ignored him however and slung his bag over his shoulder, running out of the classroom. The distance shouts of, “Louis Tomlinson, come back and pack away your equipment!” rang through the corridor as he ran.

The chatter of students pouring out of classrooms surrounded Louis for a short while, as he made his way to the edge of the football pitch. He spotted Zayn and Charlie leaning against the fence and wandered over.

“Alright?” he greeted.

The two boys nodded at him, the cool sun shining in their eyes. Perrie joined them a moment later, fitting in under Zayn’s arm like a puzzle piece. She and Zayn had been together forever, it seemed, and in Louis’ eyes were the school’s most perfect couple. It was his dream to find someone to be like that with, though he knew it probably wouldn’t happen for a while. That was the problem with being one of the few gay kids at school. Limited stock.

“I’ve gotta go,” Charlie announced. “Ms. Green wants to see me about my ‘behaviour’ in Maths the other day.”

Louis shook his head with a laugh. “Your mum’ll go mental.”

Charlie sighed, slumping his shoulders. “I am aware. See you later,” he said as he headed towards the crowded school blocks.

“See you,” the two of them mumbled back to him.

“Hey, Louis,” Zayn started after a moment, hitting him on the arm. “You’ll never guess what I heard.” He had an evil grin on his face and a feeling of dread began to creep up Louis’ spine. No good ever came when Zayn pulled that face.

“What?” he asked, nervously.

“Someone’s got a crush on you,” Zayn sang, teasing.  

Perrie’s face lit up at that and she clapped her hands together. “Oh! Yeay!” she said, smiling widely at Louis.

“Oh, shush,” Louis dismissed, trying not to smirk. “Don’t leave me hanging, Zayn. Who is it?”

Zayn leant back. “Guess,” he said.

Louis rolled his eyes. “Fuck off, I’m not guessing. I don’t even care.”

“Alright,” Zayn sighed. “If you’re not interested.”

Louis glared at him for a moment, weighing up his options. He couldn’t let Zayn hold this information over him. “Zayn!” he snapped, flicking his friend’s arm.

Perrie tugged at Zayn’s sleeve, pouting. “Don’t tease him.” Louis knew he’d always liked her.

“Fine.” He let out a weary breath, as if he hadn’t been planning to tell them all along. He sat forward, and they all leaned in to listen as Zayn whispered, “Well, you know Liam?”

“Liam?” Louis gasped. Liam couldn’t fancy him, they were friends. They were in Drama together. They were partners for football. “No! He does not,” Louis blurted out in a panic.

“No. Let me finish,” Zayn muttered, exasperated. “You know his friend Harry?”

A frown worked its way across Louis’ face at that. He would know if Harry Styles fancied him. He would be able to tell. “Harry Styles? Yeah. You know I do. I sit next to him in Science.”

“Oh, yeah. I forgot.” Zayn raised his eyebrows, deep in through. “That explains it.” He winked and Louis tried to stop the colour he could feel rising in his cheeks. You’ve won him over with your charms. True love blossoming over the formaldehyde.”

Perrie laughed and Louis sent her a scowl, rethinking his earlier praise of her. “Harry Styles does not fancy me,” he demanded.

“He does!” Zayn crowed, clearly delighted. “Liam said so!”

“Why were you and Liam talking about it, anyway?”

“Ah, well that’s the best bit. Harry’s gonna ask you to the Spring Fling.”

Louis scoffed. “Give over.”

“No, I’m serious,” Zayn giggled. “He asked me to tell you not to be mean to him.”

The Spring Fling was a new dance that had been arranged this year. Louis wasn’t really that into those kind of events, though. He dug the heel of his shoe into the grass as he thought. It was probably to do with the fact that he never had anyone to go with. He never particularly enjoyed the idea of surrounding himself with happy couples, while pretending to be perfectly content by himself. He hadn’t been intending to go to the Spring Fling at all, instead had a Netflix’s binge planned.

He did take issue with one thing, though. “Liam thinks I’d be mean?” he said, pouting at Zayn. “That’s a bit shitty, who does he think I am? He knows me.” That was true. He’d spent enough time with Liam in class and on the pitch to consider the other boy a friend.

“Don’t worry about it, Lou,” Perrie comforted. “He’s probably just being protective. He’s been in the same form as Harry for years.”

Louis shrugged. “It doesn’t matter anyway, because I’m not going to the Spring Fling with anybody,” he said, smartly.

Zayn groaned. “Don’t be a downer!”

“And!” Louis carried on, ignoring Zayn as he picked up his bag. “I’m not going to be mean. No reason for anyone to worry.” He smirked at Zayn’s unimpressed expression just as the bell rang for classes to begin again.

~

Thoughts of Harry Styles had vanished from Louis’ mind for the rest of the day. They were brought back to the forefront with a bang, however, as he started his walk home.

As he contemplated whether he’d be able to claim the computer before any of his sisters got back, he heard his name being shouted down the road at him. “Louis! Louis, wait up!” His eyes widened as he turned to see Harry, jogging down the path.

“Oh,” he stuttered. “Harry. Hi.”

Harry gave him a wide smile, pushing his hair out of his face from when he’d been running.“Hiya. Can I walk with you?” He motioned ahead of them. “We’re going the same way.”

It wasn’t like Louis could argue with him, they lived only a street apart. He and Harry had been close friends for most of their primary school years, living out of each others pockets. Harry had been to his house more times than he could remember. When they’d reached secondary school, they’d grown apart. No maliciousness on either side, but they’d become different people. At some point down the line Louis had realised that Harry was just a little bit different than him.

He looked around him, trying to think up a plan. “Er, yeah. Sure.” They stayed in silence for a while as they walked, until Louis couldn’t take it anymore. “Um. Good day?”

“Yes. Brilliant. Mrs. Lín gave me and A star for my English project.”

“Nice job,” he said, nodding.

“Thanks.” Harry replied. “I, er, wanted to ask you something actually.”

“Yeah, Harry, I don’t think -”

“Hold your horses,” Harry chuckled. “You don’t even know what it is yet!”

“No.”

“So,” Harry dragged out the syllable. “You know this Spring Fling that they’re doing this year?”

Louis grimaced. “Yeah.”

“Well.” Harry must’ve noticed Louis’ reticence, as his face fell. He began to fiddle nervously with his long hair. “I mean,” he said quietly. “I was just wondering if you wanted to go? Like, with me?”

They’d stopped walking now and Louis pulled on his bag strap to fill time. He squinted to something over Harry’s shoulder, unwilling to look him in the eye. Christ, this was awkward. “I -” he started.

“Listen, look,” Harry interrupted. “I know we haven’t really been friends for a while.” He shrugged. “I thought it would be nice. We could have fun, you know? It would be fun.”

A thought struck Louis at that moment, as he took in Harry’s wide eyes and pigeon toed feet. What if he said yes? How funny would that be? Zayn would have a field day if he found out Louis had actually said yes.

Emboldened by his new plan, Louis had a smug smile on his face as he said, “Yeah, okay.”

Harry’s face twitched in surprise. “What?” he breathed.

“Yeah. Sounds good.”

“Seriously?” Harry’s voice cracked.

Louis laughed. He hadn’t expected such a positive reaction. “Seriously,” he repeated and he started walking down the street once more.

Harry jogged to catch up with him and rushed out, “You won’t regret this. Oh my God. Oh my -” He flailed his arms around and Louis frowned a little, unsure quite how to handle the excited puppy Harry had apparently turned into. “No, this’ll be brilliant. I promise, we’re going to have the best time, just you wait.”

They’d been walking long enough now to reach Louis’ road. “I’m sure we will. I’m heading -” He clicked his tongue, pointing over his shoulder.

“Oh, right,” Harry muttered, sounding a little disappointed as he followed Louis’ finger with his eyes. “Yeah. Okay, I’ll speak to you later, then? We can plan our colour theme?”

“Our colour theme?” Louis asked, nervously. He hadn’t signed up for this.

“Yeah. I was thinking, like,” Harry narrowed his eyes in thought. “Tropical blue, maybe?”

“Tropic -” Louis stammered. “Um, yeah,” he said, his voice unnaturally high. “I’ll think about it. See you later, Harry.” He turned around in a hurry, before Harry could mention anything else.

“See you, Louis!” he heard Harry’s voice following him down the road and grimaced. It would be fine, he thought.

As he slammed his front door open and and made a dash for the stairs, his mum cornered him before he could sneak past.

“Was that Harry you were walking with?”

Louis rolled his eyes. He’d been really hoping that his mum hadn’t seen anything, though of course she had. She was like some kind of ninja.

“Maybe,” he replied, with a shrug.

Jay broke into a wide smile. “Oh, that’s so nice. You two used to be such good friends. Anne always asks after you.”

“Yeah,” Louis whined. “Whatever.” He took a few tentative steps backwards, up the stairs. “I’m going to the park in a bit.”

“I don’t think so, young man,” his mother started, suddenly stern. “It’s your turn to load the dishwasher and you promised you’d help Mr. Olivers next door mow his lawn.”

“Ugh,” he groaned, dramatically, ignoring his mother’s unimpressed stare. He reeled off a text to Zayn, ‘Harry asked me! Aha! Said yes! For laughs. It’s gonna be jokes, man,’ and shuffled into the kitchen, resigning himself to his fate.

An hour and a half later, and Zayn didn’t seem to be finding it as funny as Louis thought he would.

“How is this a joke?”

Louis was hanging around on the swings at the park, playing with his phone as he waited for Zayn to show up.

At Zayn’s greeting, Louis looked up and kicked his feet so he started to swing a little. “What do you mean?” he asked.

“Your text,” Zayn replied as he took a seat in the next swing along. “When does the joke happen? When you don’t turn up at his, or something? Because that’s just you being a dick.” He sent Louis a reprehensive frown.

“Nah, that’s not it,” Louis almost squawked, indignantly. “I’m not gonna hurt his feelings.”

“Oh! Right, silly me.” The sarcasm was dripping from Zayn’s words and Louis rolled his eyes. “So the joke is, what? You going to the dance with him, having a great time and everyone enjoying themselves? Oh yeah, great. Can’t wait to see his face!”

Louis was unimpressed. “Shut up,” he whined, unable to think of any more rounded come back.

“No, Louis, you shut up! What you’ve done here is agree to go on a date with him. You’re lying to yourself if you think it’s just for laughs.”

Huh, Louis thought. Zayn did have a point. He didn’t want to stand Harry up, that would be cruel. He had intended to have it run as a sort of private joke between them all, but that wouldn’t really work if nobody else was in on it. The entire school would just think he and Harry were on a normal date. That they were dating.

“Shit.”

“Yeah, shit,” Zayn cackled.

The panic began to rise in Louis’ throat. How could he get out of this situation? “Shit, no. I have to say no. I can’t just go to the dance with him,” he exclaimed.

“Why not?” Zayn pulled a baffled face at him. “You get on, don’t you? Plus you’re, like, the only two gay guys in the year.”

Louis scoffed. “That’s not true.”

“Alright, the only two out gay guys in the year.” Zayn nudged his elbow, encouragingly. “You should go for it,” he pressed.

“You’ve forgotten about Keita. ‘Sides,” Louis dismissed. “I’m not going to date him just because he’s gay, don’t be ridiculous.” He wasn’t going to settle. He had a world of people out there waiting to meet. He wasn’t going to settle for someone who just happened to be there.

“I didn’t say that.” Zayn grinned. “You’re going to date him because, shock horror, you’ve already agreed to go on a date with him.” He let out a cackle. “It’s already happening!”

Louis slumped his forehead against the chain of the swing set. “Shit,” he grumbled.

“This is fucking brilliant. Honestly,” Zayn continued to laugh. “Some of your best work.”

“Shut up! Help me!”

Once Zayn had regained his composure a little he nodded. “I’ll help you.” He placed his hand on Louis’ arm, giving it a small squeeze. With a completely straight face he said, “I’ll help you go on a date with a perfectly nice guy and have a lovely time, that’s how I’ll help you.”

“You’re the worst,” Louis responded without bite, pushing Zayn’s arm away. “I don’t know what Perrie sees in you.”

Zayn tsked and started to swing in earnest. “Don’t lie. I’m the best.”

~

The next day at school Zayn went on to prove to Louis that he was, in fact, the most awful friend Louis could have asked for.

“It’s your boyfriend,” Zayn breathed as they walked out of French and into the courtyard for break. “Ten o’clock. No, don’t look!” he whispered, loudly, as Louis turned to look where he was pointing. “Oh. They’re coming over,” he muttered, running a finger across his forehead.

“No, Zayn.” Louis whacked Zayn in the chest.

They both froze in the middle of the crowd. “It’s happening,” Zayn panicked. “It’s - Hi!” They both stood a little straighter as Harry, Liam and another guy from their year that Louis recognised by sight only headed over. “Niall, right?” Zayn asked.

“Yeah. Alright?” The blonde guy stopped in front of them, casually.

“Hey,” Louis spoke, only a little awkwardly.

Harry followed not far behind. “Hi, Louis.”

“Harry, hey.” It was with not a small amount of surprise that Louis felt more endeared than anything, at Harry’s glasses and too-short trousers. “Liam,” he said, as the third boy joined them.

Liam nodded in greeting and tugged on the strap of his backpack. “How’s your performance shaping up for Drama?” He shrugged before giving a self depreciating smile. “I’m pretty sure mine’s a pile of crap, but Harry’s trying to convince me otherwise.”

Louis slumped as he remembered the Drama project they had to prepare for the end of term. As if he didn’t have a enough to worry about, accidently saying yes to going to the Spring Fling with his childhood friend who had turned into the school joke.

“It’s really good,” Harry encouraged Liam, with a kind smile and Louis immediately felt guilty for his less than generous thoughts.

“I’m sure he’s right,” Louis remarked. “Um, Harry, could I -”

Zayn interrupted him, however. “Harry!” he exclaimed. “Harry. Harry, Harry. I like your bag,” he said, stepping forward and slinging his arm over Harry’s shoulder. “It’s cool, checks and shit.”

“Oh, thanks,” Harry blushed, fiddling with the zip on his black and white checkered backpack. “My mum got it.”

“Mum’s got taste,” Zayn nodded.

After a moment’s silence Harry turned back to Louis, his eyebrows raised. “Were you gonna say something?”

“Oh, n - No.” Louis caught Zayn out of the corner of his eye, shaking his head manically. “Just, that, I was thinking more midnight blue, than tropical?” He tried to ignore the strange look Niall was sending his way.

“Oh! Do you think? Can do, I just thought the lighter shade would bring out your eyes more.”

Niall nodded, thinning his lips. “Make ‘em pop,” he said. Louis wondered if he imagined the slightly sinister edge to his voice.

~

Louis frowned as he tried to blink the lights from his eyes. He’d been standing in the hallway for what felt like an hour, forced into posing for his mum to take pictures.

“You look look so grown up! My little baby!” Jay cooed and her camera flashed again.

Louis sighed. “Mum, can you save the emotional break down for later?”

“This is what I’m for, sweetie, to embarrass you in front of your boyfriend.”

“Harry is not my boyfriend,” Louis grumbled. He dragged his hand across the top of his hair, making sure no stray strands were sticking up. He caught his mother staring with a fond smile and scowled at her.

“Whatever you say,” she said lightly. At that moment car headlights flooded the house before being turned off. Jay scurried to the window and peered outside. “Oh, he’s here. He looks very handsome. Goodness.” Louis tried very hard to push down the butterflies that were fluttering in his stomach. It was just Harry. Nerdy Harry from Science. It wasn’t even serious, he had no need to be nervous. “You know I would never have recognised him if you hadn’t told me,” his mum continued. “That can’t be the same Harry Styles who used to cry at our cat.”

“Mum.” He pulled a face at her.

“Alright,” she sighed. “I’ll go upstairs. Have a fun night, darling. And remember,” she said, stepping closer to him and kissing his cheek. “If anyone gives you any trouble -”

“Tell a teacher,” Louis dutifully completed the familiar sentence for her.

Jay smiled. “That’s right. Love you.”

“Love you, too.”

At that moment the doorbell rang and Louis jumped back in alarm. His mother bit down on her laugh and squeezed his arm before retreating upstairs, as promised. Louis took a deep breath in, mentally berating himself once more, and opened the door.

Harry was waiting with a small smile on his face. The first thing Louis noticed was that he wasn’t wearing his glasses. His face looked so different, Louis almost had to double take. Harry had also tied his long hair back, which looked alarmingly good. His long legs were covered in fitted trousers and he wore a matching blazer over a deep blue shirt. Louis blushed as he spotted the bouquet of flowers in his hand. It was bunch of red tulips, he thought, as Harry handed them to him.

“Hi,” Louis breathed.

“Hi,” Harry said and Louis was pleased to hear his voice waver. At least he wasn’t the only nervous one. “You look amazing.”

“Thanks. So do you.” He bit his lip. “Thank you for the flowers.”

“S’alright. Um, I was going to get a fancy car or something, but then I thought that might be a bit over the top? So, my dad’s driving. I’ve made him promise not to say anything, but I don’t really trust his restraint?” Harry leant a little closer, his eyes wide. “Please don’t start a conversation with him, I’m begging you.”

Louis laughed. “It only seems fair. I’ve banished my mum upstairs.”

“I haven’t seen Jay in ages,” Harry said, a smile forming on his face. “Do you still have that cat?”

“Suzie? No, not anymore.”

“I don’t know why, she always made me nervous. Bit like you.”

Louis huffed out a laugh and squinted up to look Harry in the eyes. “You don’t need to be nervous,” he said, his voice softer than he’d really meant it to be.

“No?”

“No.”

“Cool,” Harry grinned at his feet. “We should get going,” he said, pointing over his shoulder to where his dad was waiting in the car.

True to his word, Louis didn’t engage Harry’s dad in conversation, though he wanted to. It had been so long since he’d spoken to Des, that he wanted to catch up. He wanted to know how the Harry he’d known when he was little had grown up to be this lovely, albeit slightly geeky person.

The car came to a stop and Louis narrowed his eyes as he stepped out. This wasn’t the school hall. “Where are we?” he asked, spinning on the spot to face Harry, who was smiling gently as he watched Louis take in their location.

“The one benefit of having your dad as taxi driver,” Harry said. “He’ll take you anywhere, no questions asked.” He took a firm hold of Louis’ shoulders and spun him back around, so Louis was facing the babbling stream they’d stopped at.

As they followed the creek for a little while, memories came springing to the front of Louis’ mind. “Is this -?” he started.

“The place where I came out to you?” Harry paused for a moment, wrinkling his nose in thought. “Yeah. Yeah, it kinda is.”

Louis blinked. He remembered that day so clearly. They must’ve been only ten or eleven, but Harry had been so confident as he told Louis he was gay. It had taken so much longer for Louis himself to reach the same conclusion. “Why?” he asked.

Harry shrugged. “I dunno. It’s special to me. And it’s one of the last times we were together, as friends.”

“You know,” Louis said, after a pregnant pause. “That’s not why I stopped speaking to you. I mean, I didn’t stop deliberately. We just, I dunno,” he muttered. “Found different things.”

“I know.”

Louis kicked a stone by his foot, launching it into the creek with a splash. “We used to play here, as well, when we were really little.” He turned to Harry. “Do you remember?” God, he hoped Harry remembered.

“Of course I do.” Harry approached him and Louis held his breath as the other boy reached down and closed his hand around Louis’. “Come on. We’ve got a dance to attend.”

~

The school had was lit up for the occasion and students were gathered around outside and inside, chattering excitedly. Louis could already hear the loud music from inside the hall permeating the hallway.

“There’s Zayn and Perrie,” Louis said, as he spotted the two near the cloakroom.

“Wow,” Harry laughed, in awe. “She looks like a celebrity.”

“Right? And Zayn. Bastard.” The two of them did look effortlessly glamorous. If Louis wasn’t friends with Zayn, he was sure he’d hate him on principle. He pulled on Harry’s hand, still grasped in his own. “Let’s go say hello.”

The four of them entered the hall together, a few moments later, with only a handful of smug grins from Zayn, as he took in the lack of personal space between Harry and Louis. Louis and Harry watched for a while as Niall joined them and chatted with Zayn. Whatever they were talking about must’ve been hilarious, as Niall kept laughing at regular intervals.

“Let’s dance.”

Louis turned to where Harry had leaned over to whisper in his ear. He eyed the dancefloor nervously. “No,” he mumbled. “I don’t think -”

“Don’t be shy!” Harry teased, flicking Louis’ wrist.

“I’m not. Look, I’m not embarrassed, I just really don’t want to dance in front of everyone.” It wasn’t a lie. As up for it as he was to make a fool of himself on stage, he only really enjoyed it if he was sure people weren’t going to make fun of him.

Harry’s shoulders slumped. “Okay, if you’re sure.”

“Sorry,” Louis grimaced.

“No, it’s fine.” Harry stood up and for a horrid moment Louis thought he was going to leave. “I have a better idea anyway,” Harry said instead, holding his hand out for Louis to take.

After minutes of following Harry around corner after corner, Louis was beyond confused. When he asked Harry where they were going, Harry only smirked in return. Eventually the other boy led Louis out to the fly gallery above the stage.  

“Oh my God, this is awesome!” Louis cackled as he spotted Niall down below. He laughed even harder as he saw the other boy try to approach small group of girls near the refreshment table, only to get quickly rejected. They hung out there for a while, watching the people beneath. “This is brilliant,” Louis said, as slow music began to fill the hall and people coupled off, a little awkwardly in some instances. “I knew you’d still be fun. Off the clock.”

“Well.” Harry cocked his head. “There’s a time and a place.”

“If you say so,” Louis muttered, smirking.

Below them Liam was slow dancing with a curly haired girl. The two of them followed his movements in silence for a while before Harry said, “I have something to show you.”

“Something else?”

“I did promise you a fun time.”

“You did. Lead the way.”

Louis should have realised, really, where Harry was taking him as they headed out of the school building and around the back of the classroom blocks. There was only one place on school grounds that was ridiculous enough for Harry’s big plans.

The school farm.

“Why -” Louis groaned as he laughed, taking in the horrid farm smell and the squelching mud under his feet. “Just, why?”

“What do you mean, ‘why’?” Harry looked almost offended, pointing over to the nearest pen. “Look at the lambs, Louis. The little baby lambs.”

A babble of high pitched bleats reached Louis’ ears and he stepped closer to look at the small animals.

“That one,” he said, pointing to a particularly tiny lamb in the corner. “Is pretty cute, I’ll admit.”

A few of the lambs had started to make their way over to where the two of them were leaning over the fence. “I come here and hang with them sometimes, if Liam and Niall are busy at break,” Harry admitted, shuffling closer to Louis and beginning to point out individuals lambs. “This one is Moses. That’s Barbara and that little one is Helen.”

They continued to watch the baby farm animals for a little while, until the air around them became cooler. Louis turned to Harry and nudged him with his shoulder. “Harry. I had a really great time tonight,” he said, in a whisper.

“So did I. I missed you.”

Harry looked so earnest that the guilt Louis had been harbouring all evening forced it’s way up his throat. “Oh, God,” he blurted out. “I have to tell you something. Please don’t hate me for it, I was just being stupid. I -”

“You said yes to me as a joke?” Harry interrupted quietly, looking down at his hands.

Louis frowned, his heart racing in his chest. “How -?”

“Niall told me.”

“But, how -?” Louis bit his lip, taking in Harry’s neutral expression. “Look,” he said, leaning forward. “I’m sorry. I don’t know why I was being such a dick.”

“I imagine because you didn’t like the idea of being seen at the dance with a loser like me. I don’t mind. I mean, I know you don’t really think that.” Harry frowned. “At least, I don’t think you do.”

Louis winced at Harry’s words. “I promise you I don’t. Who am I to talk anyway? I’m a complete loser.”

Harry let out a humourless laugh. “No, you’re not.”

“Harry,” Louis drawled. “I’m in drama club. I make a tit of myself on the regular. The only reason I’m not a complete cast off is because some people find me vaguely amusing. And Zayn, of course.”

“I don’t think you’re a loser,” Harry replied, simply.

“Thanks. I don’t think you’re a loser, either.”

There was a moment where the two of them were quiet, and Moses and Barbara bleated noisily next to them.

“Will you be my boyfriend?” Harry rushed out. Louis watched as he cringed immediately after he spoke.

Louis laughed, feeling more light hearted than he had done in a long time. “Smooth,” he joked.

“Sorry.”

“No, I -” Louis started. He squinted up at Harry. “You still want to?”

“Yes!” Harry exclaimed, shuffling closer and taking Louis’ hand in his own. “God, yes.”

Louis bit down his smirk. “Well,” he teased. “You do know how to show a guy a good time. I can’t say no to that, can I?”

Hours later, when the party came to a close, Harry and Louis walked to where Des was picking them up. Louis kept his fingers entwined with Harry’s, unable to take his eyes away from his boyfriend's unabashed smile.

This would surely go down in history as the best joke Louis had ever made.

 


End file.
